mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Hanzo Hasashi/Alternative Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat (2011):' "Hanzo Hasashi was once a member of the Japanese Shirai Ryu ninja clan. Given the name Scorpion for his blindingly fast and deadly fighting skill, his life was blessed with glorious kombat in the name of his Grand Master. But when he, his family and his clan were brutally exterminated by Sub-Zero and the Lin Kuei, Scorpion's existence became eternal torment. Resurrected by the malevolent necromancer Quan Chi, he entered the Mortal Kombat tournament to slay Sub-Zero and avenge the murders of his kin." Storyline Mortal Kombat (2011) Scorpion, the specter of the Netherrealm, was once a human known as Hanzo Hasashi. He was a member of the Shirai Ryu, a clan of Japanese ninjas, known for bringing ninjutsu and other secret martial arts to Japan from China. One day he, his family and clan were exterminated by the Lin Kuei assassin, Sub-Zero. His soul laid to waste in the Netherrealm, but was mysteriously and unexpectedly resurrected by the necromancer, Quan Chi. Under Quan Chi's command, Scorpion entered Shang Tsung's tournament to avenge his death and those of his kin and clan at the hands of the Lin Kuei assassin, Sub-Zero. Upon Scorpion's first match in the tournament, he demanded of Shang Tsung to fight Sub-Zero, stating that he will have his head for killing his family and clan. He was unexpectedly challenged by the Shaolin Monk, Kung Lao, however. After defeating Kung Lao, Scorpion again demanded to fight Sub-Zero, but to no avail as Shang Tsung told Scorpion that he would demand nothing, and called Nightwolf's name as Scorpion's next opponent. Before their kombat, Nightwolf tried to reason with Scorpion by telling him that his aggression was misplaced, and that he could follow a different path, but Scorpion ignored Nightwolf's words, thinking that the path Nightwolf has chosen only dishonored his kind, and defeated him. The match impressed Shang Tsung, who told Scorpion that he will have his fight against Sub-Zero soon enough. Raiden, having seen visions of the future, consisting of Scorpion killing Sub-Zero, and the latter's rebirth as Noob Saibot, urged Scorpion to defeat but not kill Sub-Zero, promising him that he would make a request to the Elder Gods to bring the Shirai Ryu back to the realm of mortals, but only if Sub-Zero remained alive. Scorpion contemplated Raiden's offer of bringing his clan back to the world of the living, and eventually looked towards Raiden and silently nodded his consent. Raiden nodded back, and left with Liu Kang and Kung Lao, leaving the specter to think on this new turn of events. Entering Shang Tsung's Palace, Scorpion was confronted by the Lin Kuei assassins, Sektor and Cyrax, who provoked him, saying that he would join his clan soon enough, but Scorpion kept his calm, and stated: "My clan may walk the Earth once more". ''Upon hearing this, Cyrax shoved Scorpion, and Shang Tsung declared that Scorpion would fight Cyrax and Sektor. After defeating Cyrax and Sektor, Scorpion was confronted by his nemesis, Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero showed great disrespect to Scorpion and his clan's memory, stating ''"To hell with your clan!", ''which enraged the ninja specter, who answered Sub-Zero with "''No... To Hell with YOU!", and immediately took'' both of them to the Netherrealm, where they engaged in Mortal Kombat. Scorpion emerged victorious and decided to spare Sub-Zero's life, only to have Quan Chi appear, ordering Scorpion to kill Sub-Zero. Remembering his bargain with Raiden, Scorpion refused, stating that Sub-Zero had been defeated. Knowing that the specter would not kill Sub-Zero unless he was provoked, Quan Chi conjured images of the Lin Kuei slaughter of the Shirai Ryu. The entire event was shown to Scorpion: his village was swallowed by flames, many Shirai Ryu clansmen were struck down by a rain of arrows while others were decapitated by Lin Kuei assassins, and more were run through by katanas from horseback riders and by arrows from archer marksmen, among them Sub-Zero. Another image was magically conjured by the sorcerer. It showed Scorpion's wife and infant son huddled in a corner of their home during the Lin Kuei attack. The house's door slid open to reveal Sub-Zero, with katana in hand. Unsheathing it, and unaffected by the cries of Scorpion's wife, Sub-Zero brought the blade down. The vision faded and Sub-Zero, badly wounded as he was, was on his feet holding a hand up in mercy, telling Scorpion that was not him. Enraged and reneging on his deal with Raiden, Scorpion ripped the mask from his head, revealing a skull engulfed in flames of pure hatred. Back in the throne room of Shang Tsung, Scorpion reappeared and Shang Tsung smiled in anticipation. Wordlessly, Scorpion held up a scorched skull with the spinal cord attached. The ninja specter had killed the Lin Kuei assassin Sub-Zero, rendering his deal with Raiden null. Head hung low, Scorpion dropped the skull onto the floor and with a loud scream, burst into flames and disappeared. Near the first tournament's end, Scorpion fought alongside Quan Chi to best Liu Kang, the last Earthrealm warrior in the tournament, but even his and Quan Chi's combined power and effort were not enough to stop Liu Kang. During Shao Kahn's tournament, Scorpion was summoned by Quan Chi to face Sub-Zero's younger brother, Kuai Liang, who had taken over the mantle and was trying to avenge his elder brother, Bi-Han. Scorpion emerged from the Netherrealm and quickly realized that the Sub-Zero before him was not the same that he fought and killed before. when the new Sub-Zero proclaimed he would fight in his fallen brother's honor, Scorpion roared in fury, "HE HAD NO HONOR!" and the two engaged in Mortal Kombat. Eventually Sub-Zero gained the upper hand and knocked Scorpion to the ground. But before Sub-Zero could finish Scorpion, Lin Kuei cyborgs captured him and Scorpion used the opportunity to flee. During Shao Kahn's invasion of Earthrealm, Scorpion was confronted by Raiden in the Netherrealm. When Raiden expressed disappointment with Scorpion's decision to remain at Quan Chi's side, Scorpion scornfully told him to save his pity. Raiden requested an audience with Quan Chi, but Scorpion refused. Annoyed by this, Raiden accused Scorpion for not saving his family, enraging the Spectre. Scorpion then battled the Thunder God, but lost and swiftly teleported away as Quan Chi appeared. Mortal Kombat X Comic Having been freed of the corrupting influence of his "Scorpion" persona with the aid of Kenshi, the newly re-dubbed Hanzo Hasashi aided the forces of good win the "Netherrealm War", when Shinnok invaded several realms with Quan Chi's aid. Soon after, he re-formed the Shirai Ryu, aiming to help all of those who survived tragic events from different realms due to the "Netherrealm War". Saving Kenshi and his son Takeda from Hsu Hao of the Red Dragon by killing him, he took Takeda under his wing on at the behest of Kenshi for his protection, incorporating him into the Shirai Ryu. Teaching Takeda for years as well as other students such as Fox, Hanzo was eventually contacted by Raiden, who warned him of a coming demonic entity that had escaped during the outbreaks from Netherrealm, and that Hanzo had to be on the alert despite his anger with Raiden for the many lives lost in the Battle of Earthrealm. After watching a sparring match between his students and scolding Takeda for not taking his training seriously, he informs the Shirai Ryu of Raiden's warning. However, Fox is possessed that night by the demonic entity through the Kamidogu dagger, which Raiden previously entrusted Hanzo to safeguard years ago. Fox then poisons Hanzo with one of his own mixtures and bounds him by his own spear and chain, forcing him to relive his worst moments while Fox kills a majority of the Shirai Ryu. Hanzo hallucinates of his past during the Lin Kuei's massacre of the Shirai Ryu. Though he fights through the Lin Kuei with ease, Hanzo falls to his knees in grief when he happens upon the frozen bodies of his wife Kana holding their infant son Jubei. When the elder Sub-Zero arrives and smashes the ice holding their corpses, mockingly asking Hanzo how he feels from losing everything, Hanzo realizes what is before him is not Sub-Zero, due to the fact Bi-Han never cared of his feelings. As he burns the illusion away, Takeda protects his sensei from Fox long enough so that Scorpion awakens from his delirium and escapes his bounds. Scorpion tells the possessed Fox that his clan is his family and snatches him by his neck as he unleashes a breath of hellfire upon Fox before grabbing the Kamidogu dagger from his hand as well to stab him in the heart with. Though badly burned, Fox is hardly fazed and knocks Scorpion back with a beam of red light, proclaiming he grows stronger with every drop of blood that is spilled. The demonic force mocks Scorpion for trusting Raiden and starts to state the daggers have a connection to Quan Chi before Takeda finally kills the possessed Shirai Ryu by cutting his head in half with a Katana. Hanzo then takes the dagger from Fox's corpse and silently comforts the shocked Takeda. Later, the two burn the dead Shirai Ryu and set off, Scorpion determined to avenge his fallen clan once again, this time seeking Raiden, seeing the thunder god responsible for the deaths for entrusting the cursed dagger to Hanzo and desiring to know of its origins. Sometime later in the ninth chapter, Scorpion and his apprentice have made it to Raiden's Sky Temple, but Hanzo is wary of going any further and makes camp for the night. As he prepares a meal for himself and his student over their campfire, while explaining to an impatient Takeda his concerns over the fierce storm around the temple, a bolt of lightning strikes the campfire, and a furious Raiden grabs Scorpion by the neck. Hanzo returns Raiden's rage as his kunai slips out of his gauntlet. Mortal Kombat X Scorpion is confirmed to appear in ''Mortal Kombat X. Trailers reveal he confronts Sub-Zero, and while it is unknown at this time who this Sub-Zero is, Scorpion refers to him as a murderer and swears to relieve him of the burden of protesting his innocence. Later trailers show that Scorpion is an enemy of Quan Chi through his interactions with the sorcerer and Kitana while also knowing that the soul of Shao Kahn is within Ermac. Endings *'Mortal Kombat (2011) :' "Shao Kahn's death did nothing to relieve Scorpion's pain. The loss of his kin still weighed heavily upon him. For reasons he could neither explain nor understand, he was drawn to the home of the Shirai Ryu. Standing amid the rubble, in solemn contemplation, Scorpion was visited by apparitions of his fallen comrades. They revealed the true mastermind behind their brutal deaths. Enraged, he returned to the Netherrealm. As the spirits of his kin immobilized Quan Chi, Scorpion slew him, finally avenging their deaths." Character Relationships Mortal Kombat (2011) *Once a member of the Shirai Ryu clan. *Arch nemesis of the Lin Kuei. *Killed by the Elder Sub-Zero, but was resurrected by Quan Chi to serve him. *Entered the first tournament to avenge the Shirai Ryu and his family. *Was challenged by Kung Lao and defeated the monk. *Defeated Nightwolf after he suggested to Scorpion to not "cling to the past". *Was promised by Raiden that he would request the Elder Gods to bring back his clan, if Scorpion spared the Elder Sub-Zero's life, which he agreed to. *Defeated Cyrax and Sektor when they insulted his clan. *Faced the Elder Sub-Zero in the Netherrealm and defeated him. *Decided to spare Sub-Zero, due to his agreement with Raiden, but was shown by Quan Chi horrible (and false) images of his family and clan being murdered by Sub-Zero. *Seeing this made Scorpion angry enough to kill Sub-Zero, breaking his agreement to spare him. *Both he and Quan Chi challenged Liu Kang but were defeated. *In the second tournament, the younger Sub-Zero challenged him and defeated him, but before he could finish Scorpion off, he was taken by his now robotic clan, allowing Scorpion to escape. *When Raiden looked to ally himself with Quan Chi, he was stopped by Scorpion in the Netherrealm. *After Raiden angrily accused Scorpion for not saving his family when he was refused to speak to Quan Chi, Scorpion challenged Raiden to combat, but Raiden emerged victorious. *Swiftly teleported away as Quan Chi made his appearance. *Some point prior to meeting Kenshi, Scorpion visited his clan's destroyed village and learned that Quan Chi was responsible for thier deaths. He wanted to claim his revenge, but failed to do so. Mortal Kombat X Comic *Met Kenshi at some point after Outworld's invasion ended, who helped him conquer his demon and find inner peace. *Involved in the Netherrealm War (the event when Shinnok invaded several realms), but somehow aided the forces of good in defeating Shinnok. *Blames Raiden for the death and disappearance of many of Earthrealm's protectors. *Rebuilt the Shirai Ryu in the Himalayan Mountains of Earthrealm by enlisting survivors of tragic events and former inhabitants of other realms who suffered due to the Netherrealm War. *Killed Hsu Hao in order to rescue Kenshi and his son, Takeda, from the Red Dragon. *Was entrusted by Kenshi to care for and train Takeda. *Safeguarded the Kamidogu dagger for Raiden after it was brought to him. *Raised and trained Takeda and Forest Fox in the ways of the Shirai Ryu clan for several years. *Was warned by Raiden of a demon who escaped the Netherrealm who's targeting protectors of Earthrealm. *After warning his clan of the demon, Hanzo is poisoned by Fox (possessed by a demon through the Kamidogu dagger) to relive his worst moments while Fox kills the majority of the Shirai Ryu. *Awakens from his delirium in time to fight against the possessed Fox with Takeda, killing him. *Burned the corpses of the Shirai Ryu clan after comforting Takeda. *Left the Shirai Ryu temple with Takeda and the Kamidogu dagger, seeking to avenge his clan once more and blames Raiden due to him giving Hanzo the cursed dagger. Gallery Scorpion kills Sub-Zero.jpg|Raiden foresees the death of Bi-Han at the hands of Scorpion. Scorpion and Quan Chi in the tournament oppening.jpg|Scorpion and Quan Chi at the first tournament. Scorpion demands Sub-Zero.PNG|Scorpion demands Sub-Zero after defeating Kung Lao. Scorp vs Nightwolf - Cópia.PNG|Nightwolf speaks with Scorpion. Scorpion accepts Raiden's proposal.PNG|Scorpion accepts Raiden's proposal. Scorp faces off against cyrax and sektor.jpg|Scorpion speaks to Cyrax and Sektor about his clan's future. Scorpion vs Bi-Han.jpg|Bi-Han confronts Scorpion. Mortal-Kombat-Scorpion-gameplay-feature-image.jpg|Scorpion tells Bi-Han of his rebirth in the Netherrealm. Scorpion defeats Bi-Han.PNG|Scorpion defeats Sub-Zero. Scorpion is ordered to kill Bi-Han by Quan Chi.jpg|Quan Chi orders Scorpion to kill Sub-Zero. shirai ryu die.JPG|The Lin Kuei killing the Shirai Ryu. Scorpion's wife and child.PNG|Scorpion's wife and child. Kana.png|Scorpion´s wife and son meet their demise. Scorpion_Dissapears.png|Scorpion disappears after bringing Sub-Zero's Skull. You are not sub-zero.JPG|Scorpion tells Kuai Liang that he is not Sub-Zero. Scorpion defeated.JPG|Sub-Zero defeats Scorpion. Raiden Confronts Scorpion.png|Scorpion faces Raiden. Scorpion loses to Raiden.JPG|Raiden defeats Scorpion in the Netherrealm. Scorpion vs D'Vorrah.png|Scorpion fights with D'Vorah. Screenshot 2015-01-06-09-31-33.jpg|Scorpion kills Hsu Hao. Screenshot 2015-01-08-14-23-03.png|Scorpion (without his mask) speaking to Kenshi. Scorpion and Takeda.jpg|Scorpion finds Takeda. Screenshot 2015-01-11-11-24-12.jpg|Scorpion training Forest Fox and Takeda. Screenshot 2015-01-11-11-24-50.jpg|Raiden visits Scorpion. Issue -3 of the Mortal Kombat X comic Scorpion.jpg|Scorpion attacks the possessed Fox. Trivia *In this timeline, it's shown that Scorpion can regain his humanity by finding peace without his vendetta and, according to Kenshi, conquering his own demon. **This was hinted at in the story mode of MK 2011, as Scorpion's voice is distorted when enraged and fighting his opponents. However, after Raiden promised he would request the Elder Gods to bring back his clan if Scorpion spared the Elder Sub-Zero's life, Scorpion's voice becomes less distorted in later cut scenes. This is most noticeable after he defeats the Elder Sub-Zero, as when he told Quan Chi he wouldn't kill him, his voice has no distortion at all. **In the ''Mortal Kombat X Comic Series'', it is shown that Scorpion has regained his human face and has a normal white speech bubble when not in combat. When Scorpion uses his wraith abilities and fights, his eyes turn white and he has a diluted black speech bubble when speaking. This is to show he has become more human than a spectre of vengeance. **By regaining his humanity, Scorpion no longer needs to travel to Netherrealm to rejuvenate himself, as he has lived several years in Earthrealm and rebuilt his clan. *It is shown in the Mortal Kombat X Comic Series that Scorpion has become a member of the Earthrealm Warriors, as he guards the Kamidogu dagger that Sub-Zero retrieved for Raiden and is warned by Raiden of a demon that escaped the Netherrealm which is targeting protectors of Earthrealm. Category:Character Subpages Category:Alternative Timeline